New life in one piece
by TheFate01
Summary: it's just experiment chapter, because i still have no idea how this website work


**CHAPTER 1 : I JUST WANT A LEASURE LIFE**

Here is our mc name Daniel solovan, who like to laze around every day taking his daily practice in his mom dojo at the outskirt of New York city just because he was force to, his mom who's name hisane solovan after take her husband family name is well known as unbeatable queen because she always participate in MMA special tournament or whatever you name it, his mom got that nickname simply because she master 4 different martial arts which is taekwondo, karate, judo, and to complete balance all of that technique she learn jeet kune do as well.

**Daniel**: " damn mom, why the hell you give your son training all this martial crap anyway".

Say **Dan** (Author note: this is Daniel nickname BTW) while breathing heavily after training non stop after 6 hours of the one side beating.

**Hisana: **" you little brat".

And hisane send a round kick to dan stomach.

**Dan: **"geeeefuuuuuuu".

Dan finnaly feel the perfect round kick to his stomach really make him want faint, with slightly teary eye he look at his mother face, want to say something but cut out by his mother death glare and he can't mutter any complain.

**Hisane: **" listen well Dan, you have eye and reflex above any other human in this earth, which means you can move and dodge every attack of every other martial artist of this world if you trying to, well not for me though, because my round kick are simply perfection of body weigth gravity and synch time so that can catch you of guard".

Said his mother with very proud look.

**Dan: **" really mom, at least held back against your precious,cute and perfectly handsome son here, at least your attack doesn't hit my face earlier, cause I got a date at 8 pm which is 3 hours from now".

hisane give a liitle sigh for her son here, well yeah her son is really handsome than any other boy she look at any girl magazine, because her son got mixed look between her and her husband. Daniel got a facial feature like where he got a sweet dimple when he made a light smile and his long blonde hair who he style into back ponytail made him look like a samurai if got sword hanging on his wraist. like his father who is American model in his prime age which is now he already a great businessman who open multiple talent agency's across the world,the name of the agency's is SOLOVAN TALENT DISTRIBUTOR AGENCY. His father name is Rick Solovan, and in the solovan family they got 4 kids, 3 sons and 1 daughters. First born in house is eldest brother in the house name Jody Solovan, and second brother name Peter Solovan,and third born sister name is Karin Solovan who for some reason hisane want to give only her Japanese name among those siblings, and lastly **(our mc for this series) **youngest one name Daniel Solovan. Unlike any other siblings who have higher talent and intelligence in some other aspect here is Dan who the youengest who always got pamper and more love because he is the youngest that is what made him turn into lazy and no motivation man because when he tried to do something to impress other, all other siblings already master everyting he wanted to show them and that make him lost self confidence like any other siblings, the only things stand out from him is only his look who out of ordinary man in his household. And he vent all his frustration into carefree attitude who laze around when he feel like it and the most thing he like is watching anime and read manga from his mother homeland "japan". He like almost all type of shounen because all of optimistic persona the author give them and he always try to be optimistic like all protagonist in manga and anime but he can't, because reality work in different way than some convenient plot author give to protagonist who always keep moving forward no matter hardship they got. While now he reading one piece new volume about one piece wano arc in his special place in the solovan mansion.

**Dan: **" haaahhh, I wish my personality like them in the manga who always happy and always keep moving forward no matter many hardship they get into,but I just don't have the courage to do so, I just want a leasure live in some tropical island, laze around under the tree, just thinking about that make me happy hahaha, wish that be true though, well.. like that's gonna happen in this household either way, always become public attention no matter what we damn do!, guess it's time to go on a date with Carla huh."

Dan look at his digital watch and the watch show the time is 7pm which is about an hour for the promising date.

**Dan: **" well like she really interest in me either way".

Dan give small dry laugh just thinking about every other girl he ever date until now and all of them just thinking about his face, his family prospect, and lastly about motherfucking unlimited money his family got. Even though for dan he doesn't have anything to lose though, just because he can get laid every time after he date in some hotel after his date, not that dan is thirsty for any women he got, it just because he got nothing to do in his home anyway and for any woman who want his treat or money he say it just a fair exchange for getting sex from them. And when dan about to get in his fancy sport car in his garage he immediately remember something.

**Dan: **" damn.. I forgot to tell the servants to record the premier of arc wano one piece in anime, it kinda hearthbreaking not seeing the premiere today but I already got a promise to date, haaahhh why of all day she pick today huh."

While sighing he turn the car on and depart to the girl place to pick her up and while dan on his way to Carla place he suddenly feel tremendous pain in his head saying something about what he want to do in his life if he got second change to redo his life from beginning.

**Dan: **"agghhhh the hell is this, I don't remember having vertigo in my medical history, shut the hell up, haaahhh the voice won't go away."

**?: **"young boy, what do you want to do if you get a second chance in life."

While dan feel the deep pain in his head he can clearly hear the sound in his head very clear, and suddenly he can remember about what he want to do in his live before.

**Dan: **" if I really gonna get a second chance in life then at least I want to live the life where I can be myself and not some persona name Daniel Solovan and I want to know if my life have any meaning to other around me, haha why the hell i talking to myself here, did all my stress pile up because of this headache, hmmm….wait a minute, why the sound outside the car very quite."

When dan look outside the window he finnaly notice all of movement in the world have stop not a single movement from anything or anyone at all.

**Dan: **" is this really happening or I am getting crazy."

**?: **" ho ho ho some nice answer you got for my question, fine.. I will granted to you, your second change in life and for now i will move the time back too normal while you probably gonna experience a little painful experience, so goodbye for now."

**Dan: **" wa..wa..wait, what are you talking about. haaahhh?.. what no..no..no agghhhh."

After the time finnaly back to normal and dan try to questioning the voice in his head finally he realize his car moving to the the middle of intersection and suddenly a truck and another vehicle hit his car and become a chain accident while miraculously only one died after the accident while the one who dies become headline news for about three months due to the victim is the youngest son of sonovan household.

**?: **" welcome young man, it must be painful experience for you huh."

**Dan: **" yeah no kidding, so I'm guess I'm dead huh."

Dan look around the place just to fine he in the place incredibly white all over the place and some old man in black clothing like scholar from Japanese old era and some beautiful woman with pink hair with white dress, and only one think in dan head when he see this beautiful lady.

**Dan:** " GODDESS ."

**?:** " ho ho you quite relax after your death huh young boy".

**?:** " just let him be tenjin, this child just experience death so normal for he to confuse."

**Tenjin: **" but I don't see any confuse in this boy eye, well whatever, please forgive me from the late introduction, my name is tenjin and this beautiful onee- san here is Athena"

**Athena:** "nice to meet you Daniel solovan, you probably wondering why 2 of us appearing in front you after you died right?, the answer is simple you got the chance to reincarnated in other world."

**Tenjin:** " just like lady Athena here said you already given a permission by the divine GOD to undergo a reincarnation."

**Athena:** " and the world you gonna reincarnated is the most you familiar with, so… what do you say young child?"

**Dan:** " honestly, the way you talk about reincarnation thing is like some salesman who tried to promote a product, and I already think of my answer and it is yes, I want to be reincarnated."

**Tenjin:** " eheemm.. well this is because the first time we did this, usually the angel is the one who guide the soul like this, but you is the special case this time."

**Dan:** "hhmmm why is it special."

**Tenjin: **" because your soul is pure "

**Dan:** " hmmm.. meaning?"

**Tenjin:** "it means you can receive about 5 to 6 ability and few other blessing from gods, well to put it simply is you are a good person."

**Dan:** " hahaha so I've got to chose about 5 or 6 ability huh, plus I'm not really a good person."

**Athena:** "yes you are a good person, it's just you never realize it because you lack self confidence, well in this new world here you gonna building up confidence and strength, well moving up to the conversation about reincarnation, the world you going is one piece world, the world you really know of from story."

Dan open his eye not knowing to say, because one piece is the best manga he read so far in his life.

**Athena:** " haha I know you surprise for that, and please state your wish for ability."

After hearing that dan gone to deep thinking and after about 3 hours or so and the look of tenjin and for getting impatiens and try to shout at him finally he open his eye and talk.

**Dan:** " I finally made up my mind, and before that can I have about 2 or 3 devil fruit power?"

**Tenjin:** "well yeah.., technically speaking 1 devil fruit the same as 1 ability, and by the way you can chose 7 ability,.. ettss stop it I know what you want to asking about, frankly speaking your soul right now can absorb 7 ability."

**Dan:** " well I kinda surprise the number got up but I already thinking about everything anyway, 1st logia lightning-lightning fruit ability,2nd mythical fruit zoan 9 tail fox,3rd one longsword with super quality,4th moon walk ability or sky walk,5th armament haki,6th kenbonshoku haki,7th haoushoku haki. That's it."

**Tenjin:** "well that sort things out, and about your wish number 3rd I can give you a long katana name 'bichu aoe' from your world anime you know the name of, and about all the haki you already got them after this but only beginner level so you need to training hard to master the haki, got it?."

**Dan:** " yes"

**Athena:** " and that's the finish of all preparation, umm by the way dan-kun do you have request of your appearance or stick to the old you?"

**Dan:** " if I can I use the same look as it is"

**Athena:** "ok then, you really good looking huh"

**Dan:** "huh?"

**Athena:** "no…nothing,, whistle..whistle…"

**Tenjin:** " and we will give you our blessing, you have 2 blessing from each one of us. First from me is ability to learning everything in the world and give you a healthy body who never get sick."

**Athena:** " and from me is strong body of a fighter who will grow stronger from training and talent for combat who always keep growing as long the host keep training."

**Tenjin:** " now please have a good live in your new world, and don't forget every wisdom you pick along your adventure."

**Athena:** " don't negleck your combat training, because in my blessing you can learn every combat technique you find fancy."

**Tenjin&Athena:** "we wish you have a happy life and nice adventure with great companion."

**Dan:** " thank you Tenjin-sama and Athena-sama"

And Dan go to the gate that been open by Tenjin. And suddenly senjin begin his speech with a loud voice to Dan who keep walking to the gate of light without stopping.

Tenjin: " NOW YOUNG MAN IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO EMBRACE YOUR OWN ADVENTURE AND MAY YOU FIND YOURSELF ALONG THE WAY, DON'T EVER LOST SIGHT OF YOUR GOAL,AND REMEMBER TO ALWAYS STAY TRUE TO YOUR HEART."


End file.
